Legacy of Light
The is the legend telling about Grand Angel Iris and her fight against the eternal darkness. The Legacy of Light also foreshadows the destiny of the eight born with the chromosome of light, who will have to face the darkness in the future. The Legacy of Light works as prolouge of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, and an altered version of the story of Legend of the Rainbow. The Legend The legend of the Legacy of Light plays within a time where all of the world was ruled by the one personification of darkness, which was known as the eternal darkness far across the lands. This eternal darkness kept his hand over the world, keeping the humans from breaking out of the regime of darkness. Not a single ray of light should ever touch the surface of the world the darkness has claimed its own. The world of humans has been controlled by darkness for eons, longer than any living human could remember. Most of them never thought of dreaming of a better world. Other, however, were studying the writings of their passed away family members, friends or ancestors. They have learned about the terror caused by the darkness in the past centuries. This educated minority of the world spread the information all across the land and prayed to their deities to send someone who could lead them into a brighter future, where they could decide themselves how their life will look like without the constant fear of facing the rage of the demon of darkness. Those prayers have remained seemingly unsuccessful. Once the darkness as found out about the humans’ plans, it sent its minions to punish them for their betrayal. The world belonged to darkness and should never be taken away from it either, was what the darkness had thought. With everytime the darkness sent his minions, the darker the atmosphere turned. The darker the atmosphere of the world became, the less humans believed in their future and more people stopped praying for help. Then, one day, many centuries later, the sky had been turned black. Completely black. It was an empty sky, not a single cloud or star could be seen anymore. The sky, the ground, everything was stained into darkness. The whole world has been consumed by the darkness that claimed its life. Life has gotten harder too: without light, no plants grew and water had disappeared. At that time, when the humans inhabiting the world had already given up in their life, a ray of light suddenly appeared at the center of the sky. The ray turned into a orb surrounded by more rays. The orb floated down to earth, its like was shining brightly. The closer it got to earth, the more got the people to see the person inside the golden light. It was a lady with shining golden hair wearing a white dress and a crown. She had wings, like a person from above the surface, the people have read in ancient writings. The lady landed at the ground, the sky had turned blue, the grass turned green and all the flowers bloomed. The darkness has felt the power of light breaking into his realm. Back then, it was the very first time the humans had to face the demon of darkness in person. The demon, the eternal darkness, used its powers on the angel that banished the darkness it had been spread across the world for ages. Raged by the appearance of the angel, the darkness used its powers, trying to get his land back, but everytime he tried, the angel purified the world with light. That was when it confronted the angel. It appeared in front of her and within seconds the fight of eternal forces began. The eternal darkness, wielded by the demon of darkness, and the eternal light, wielded by the Heart of a Myriad Colors. The inhabitants had been watching the fight that took multiple weeks. They fought day and night, never stopped, never took a break and it never seemed like this fight would ever end. The angel was a lot shorter and weaker than the demon, so did the humans think. Some who had given up in their bright future, didn’t have faith in the angel. Others, regained their hopes and put all of their faith into the angels powers, even if she was the weaker fighter. About ten weeks after the start of the fight, the angel seemed to have lost a lot of her powers. Her wings have shrunk and she could hardly dodge the attacks of the darkness anymore. She looked at it with her crystal blue eyes and told him “Light will never give in to darkness. Even if this fight never ends, light will never stop.” Her worlds were heard all across the world restoring the hopes and dreams of a bright future within the hearts of the people. They remembered how the past generations were praying for help and realized that their prayers have been answered by the angel that was using light to fight the dark. To fight for those who wished to live free, for them. They left their houses, gathered up and sent their prayers, their faith, their hope and dreams towards the angel, who had almost been overpowered by the darkness. She recognized the people’s prayers as the very call that lead her to this world. The very call that allowed her to use the holy light to destroy the darkness and bring the light of hope into this world. She summoned her weapon and one last time approached the darkness. Without words, she channeled all of her powers into her weapon, using it once last time. She stretched out both of her arms and let her wings grow one last time. Her body turned into golden light, which was soon swallowed by the mirror she was wearing. The mirror absorbed it and then shot the holy light towards the darkness. In order to protect itself from the golden light, the darkness used an attack to counter and destroy this attack formed of light. But then the silhouette of the angel appeared in front of it. Her words were: “The fight of light and dark may never end. But ours has.”, the ray of light then crushed through the darkness and defeated the demon of darkness. Or so everybody thought: The angel was seen lying at the green grass of the battle field of light and dark. Her beautiful and elegant dress has turned into a simple white dress and her hair was all messy. She didn’t have the power to stand up or even look around. In front of her were the shards of the mirror she used. It was destroyed during the attack. A group of humans approached the defeated angel. She told them: “This is your world now. Use it wisely. You only have this one.” After that, both the shards and her body disappeared. One of the men saw a spirit flying towards the sky, accompanied by two fairies, whom she had told about the return of darkness and that they must seek for those born with holy light in their hearts once the darkness surfaces once again. Then the spirit disappeared. So did the fairies, and for the first time since the creation of life, the inhabitants of earth could see the light of the sun. The humans were from now on living a life within light, while darkness still existed. In order to remain the balance of the forces, the angels allowed some darkness to stay, to come out at night and be a shadow during day. Trivia *While it's unknown when the fight between light and dark happened - if it even did -, it is likely that it happened during the early years of humanity. After all, other beliefs and legends have replaced the Legancy of Light during the course of the ages. By now, not a single human even knows this legend. References Category:Terminology